A problem with existing art for banking institutions, particularly branches, is that they are not designed to attract customers and other users who want to have a meaningful relationship with these institutions. Currently, most customers, potential customers, and other visitors seek quick services at branches; they do not browse, seek advice, or attempt to learn other information, such as current events in their city or town.
Customers and others have a need, however, to talk with banking institution representatives, obtain more information, and guidance, and also obtain other services that they don't typically associate with banking institutions, such as brokerage and investment services.
Further, there is a need for banking institutions or their subsidiaries to provide the general public, as well as their own customers, with information for making use of, for example, banking institution content that has been developed for use with the internet or other materials that have been developed by these institutions, such as tutorials and seminars. There is also need to provide this information in a way that is interactive and interesting for people accessing the information, as well as informative, so that users have a good learning experience at the banking institution.
In addition, there is a need for these services to be provided in such a way that customers or potential customers--such as passersby on the street near the banking institution--are physically attracted to these services. There is a need for the services to be presented in a visually stimulating way.
There is a need to provide services and information relating to the banking institution and electronic services in general that are simple to understand and overcome actual or potential user confusion. There is a need for internet services and other information to be presented in a user-friendly way that fosters use of banking institution services relating to these information sources.
There is a need for banking institutions to continually update and change their approach to attracting customers, especially with the changing ways that customer needs are met, such as electronic banking and internet-related services. In this regard, there is a need to present services to customers and other users in a format that contains a process for regularly changing and updating material presented.